unofficialnarutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yabito Otsutsuki
The famous ninja, Yabito Otsutsuki (八谷大月, Hachiya Ōtsuki), is one of the most dangerous rogue ninja in the history of shinobi. He formerly came from the Hidden Sand Village (隠れた砂の村, Kakureta suna no mura). It is not clearly known how he managed to travel to Earth, since he does no have any Time Space Ninjutsu. (タイムスペース忍術, Taimusupēsu ninjutsu). In this NarutoFanon version we will be mentioning the many theories that have been created over the years since his arrival. Currently known as the Leader of the Line of Dragon (ドラゴンラインのリーダー,Doragon rain no rīdā) or The Greatest Sand Ninja (グレイテスト・サンド・忍者, Gureitesuto sando ninja), is one of the most feared ninja across the Five Great Nations. Being the leader of the Line of Dragon, he is known for ruthless user of destruction and pain. He is referred to as 'unhuman' because his blood has similar characteristics to Griffin '''and '''Dragon,(グリフィン血, Gurifin chi), rather than human. Anyone which comes into contact with his blood is affected by a chakra diminishing poison, (チャクラ衰弱血毒, Chakura suijaku ketsudoku). His main goals in life are: * To gain control of the Tailed Beasts (テイルビースト, Teirubīsuto) and Legendary Beasts (伝説の獣, Densetsu no kimono) and use them to spread terror across the world. * To steal and master the Rinnegan (リンネガン, Rin'negan) and Tensein (テンシン, Tenshin), and use them to massacre the rest of the Otsutsuki Clan (大槻, Ōtsuki) * To take over the Five Great Nations (5つの偉大な国, Itsutsu no idaina kuni) and transform them into one giant nation which he rules, so that he can manage production, missions, taxes etc. His main goals for the Line of Dragon Organisation are, to use his members to be an active police force and guard force, arresting and executing anyone who opposes him. He also has plans to transform a group of his more loyal members into a spy organisation known as The Crows (クロウズ, Kurōzu). They will be responsible for infiltrating any revolution groups and annihilate them before they become too dangerous. They will also manage the trading and make sure nobody is smuggling goods from the shores to the main cities. However, he still has not gained control of any of the Tailed Beasts and only one Legendary Beast, The Golden Cat of the Desert (砂漠の黄金の猫, Sabaku no kogane no neko) has been captured. His hideout is a large tower in the middle of the Perilous Lands, (危険な土地, Kiken'na tochi). There are many different names for it, such as Death Tower (デス・タワー, Desu tawā) or The Tower of Screams (悲鳴の塔, Himei no tō). In this tower he does all of his experiments, his minions are on every floor guarding the top floor, where he usually is. He also has many Griffin and Dragon summons patrolling the area around the tower. The most fierce of these summons is The Golden Griffin of Light (光のゴールデングリフィン, Hikari no gōrudengurifin), which is a deadly Griffin made out of gold, it is immune to Lightning (ライトニング, Raitoningu) and Water (水, Mizu) based jutsu. Scouts from the Sand and Leaf say that this summon is usually patrolling the top floor known as the Devil's Lair (悪魔の巣箱, Akuma no subako) or the entrance called the Black Gate of Death (黒い死の門, Kuroi shi no mon). He is famous for his jutsu, Dragon Style: Sealing Dragon Flame (ドラゴンスタイル：シーリングドラゴンフレイム, Doragon sutairu: Shīringudoragonfureimu), which allows him to seal the Tailed Beasts and Legendary Beasts inside himself. With The Golden Cat of the Desert already sealed in him, he has gained the kekkei genkei Gold Release (ゴールドリリース, Gōrudorirīsu). His next target is the Legendary Beast, the Great Ice Bear of Frost (霜のグレートアイスベア, Shimo no gurētoaisubea), so that he can master the powerful kekei genkei Ice Style (アイススタイル, Aisu sutairu). It is estimated that if he takes control of more than five Legendary Beasts, the world is doomed.